1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workbench, and more particularly to a workbench having a platform that may be quickly released and quickly positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,491 to Cheng shows a typical workbench which includes a fixed platform solidly secured on top of a base and a slidable platform slidably supported on the base and movable toward and away from the fixed platform. Two bolts are rotatably secured in the base and coupled to the slidable platform for moving the slidable platform toward and away from the fixed platform. However, the slidable platform may only be moved slowly by the bolts when the bolts are rotated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional workbenches.